Recovery
by thegeekykitty
Summary: Tails is now out of the hospital and it's up to Sonic to help nurse him back to health. Sequel to I Love You, My Brother. Sonic/Tails brotherly


"Ok Tails, we're almost back home. Just a few more steps" said Sonic to Tails, who was slung over the blue hedgehog's shoulder as they walked back home. Tails had just been discharged from the hospital today after having been horribly injured from helping Sonic destroy a factory set up by Dr. Eggman. If Sonic had not realized Tails was not behind him as he had made it to the exit of the collapsing factory, Tails would have surely died. It was even a miracle that the young fox had managed to survive being buried under large chunks of falling debris, most people would've died instantly; however it seemed that Tails was one of the luckier ones. At worst, he had only broken his left arm, a couple of his ribs, and suffered some minor head trauma while most would've been squashed like a pancake and that would've been it. But with Sonic to the rescue and thanks to the hedgehog's super speed, he had managed to live yet another day. Come to think of it, Tails had always been able to survive various incidents where he should've died like the first time they ventured onto Angel Island and Eggman had opened fire on the duo with one of his large aircrafts; Tails had taken every bullet for Sonic and somehow lived. And then there were all the times the Tornado had crashed with him in it, the most he had ever suffered from those was simply being fazed for a few moments but then he'd be back up onto his feet in no time. Because of this, Sonic and the rest of their friends had come to call him "Iron Tails", which he humbly took pleasure at.

"Alright, the house is just a couple of feet away from us. You doing ok, buddy?" asked Sonic. Tails looked up "Huh, oh yeah I'm doing ok. Thank you for asking" he answered smiling as brightly as he could despite feeling very sore. With Sonic's speed, the two could've been back at the house before anyone could blink; however with Tails' broken up body and because Sonic felt personally responsible for the little fox's injuries, he had decided he would gently walk him back home and let him hang his good arm over his shoulder. It usually wasn't like Sonic to slow down for anyone, not even for most of their friends because he just simply wasn't patient enough to deal with that; Tails however was a different story, he was the friend that he had known the longest out of all of them and thus was the one he was the closest to. They had a very strong, brotherly bond and whenever either of them was hurt whether it be physically or emotionally, it also hurt the other one just as much. In this case, it was because Sonic felt guilty for his best buddy getting battered and bruised from their recent mission and so he felt he needed to make it up to the little guy.

The two finally made it up to the front door of their house, Sonic turned the knob of the door and as gently as he could he tried to lead Tails into the living room. "Ok, we're here. Easy, easy, easy now" said Sonic as he led the injured fox over towards the couch in the middle of the room. Finally they made it over and Sonic slowly laid Tails down onto the couch. Sonic panted a little and rolled his shoulder back into place "Whew, we're finally back home. How are doing now?" he asked the yellow fox. Tails glanced up at Sonic and smiled "Ok thank you. Still a little sore though" said Tails who slightly winced at the pain he was feeling around his ribs at the moment. Sonic frowned at his buddy's discomfort "I'm sorry, bud. Is there anything I can get you right now?" asked Sonic. "Oh nothing right now" Tails thought for a moment "Actually I'd like some of those yummy mint cookies with some milk please" he said. Sonic smiled then nodded his head "No problem buddy, I'll have those out in a moment. You just get yourself comfortable in the meantime ok" he said, Sonic pulled a pillow over towards Tails and placed his broken arm onto it. Sonic walked over towards the kitchen area while Tails tried his best to get cozy. Though it was hard to feel comfortable, his chest at the moment felt like it was on fire and his ribs were really hurting. Tails moaned and contorted his face at the soreness in his chest; he placed his good arm over it and rubbed it around hoping it would help his chest hurt less, but unfortunately it didn't do much good.

Sonic looked around the pantry for the mint cookies, so far he had only found a bag of potatoes and mostly canned foods but where was the box of mint cookies? He moved aside some bags of instant chili and behind them was the box he was looking for, "Aha here we are" Sonic said to himself. He grabbed the box and took it over to the countertop; he then opened the box and placed a few cookies onto a saucer plate. Next he grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and poured it into a glass; once he had everything, he placed it all onto a tray and walked it back to the living room. "Ok, here's your cookies and milk" Sonic said as he walked back into the room and placed the tray on the table next to the couch. Tails looked over at Sonic and forced a smile "Thanks Sonic" he replied but then moaned slightly. Sonic frowned "You ok? What's wrong?" he asked with worry very much peppered into his tone. "My…my ribs really hurt Sonic" said Tails wincing and grimacing. "Ok don't worry. I think the doctors had a remedy for this" said Sonic. The hedgehog looked around the room and found the list of instructions that the doctors had given him so he would know how to help Tails get better. "Ok here we are. It says that I'm supposed to apply an ice pack to your chest for 20 minutes of every hour you're awake for 2 days." Sonic went back into the kitchen and headed over towards the freezer; he grabbed a plastic bag out of the drawer next to the fridge and then placed some ice into it. He tied the bag tight then walked it back over to Tails. "Here this should help relieve the pain for a while" he said as he placed the bag of ice onto the yellow fox's chest. Tails squeaked a little at the sudden feeling of cold and shivered, but then let out a sigh of relieve as he realized the soreness was starting to die down a little. "Does that feel better?" Sonic asked Tails whose eyes were drooped a little from the feeling of relieve he had. "Huh, yeah actually it is. This feels nice, cold but nice" he answered. Sonic smiled slightly "That's good to hear" he said, he then sat down on the chair next to the couch and turned on the TV while Tails, using his good arm, reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a cookie off of the saucer plate. Tails smiled over towards Sonic, he was happy to have such a caring friend and older brother figure to look after him in his time of need. After all, he felt that he needed to make it up to him for had happened even though that was unnecessary as Tails didn't blame Sonic at all for his injuries. But even then, it was nice of him to personally see to it that Tails had a speedy recovery; and with Sonic that was more than possible.

 **To Be Continued… Not sure how many chapters I want this story to be, maybe simply three chapters I don't know depends on how long Tails' recovery would take. Anyway, until the next part.**


End file.
